thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Isaac Shakkels
Name: Isaac Shakkels Age: 18 Gender: Male District: 2 Personality: Isaac is your typical Career male. He's bloodthirsty and cold-hearted, and he's trained with weapons his entire life just so that he can volunteer to enter an arena full of 24 other kids and kill them all off. He doesn't have many friends, mainly because he's simply intimidating and ruthless and a lot of people are scared of him. He especially frightens the youngest girls and boys of his district, the 12 and 13 year olds. He will do well with killing off the younger tributes in the arena because no matter what their age is, he will murder them without feeling a trace of guilt within him. He's very determined and ambitious, although he's slightly abnoxious. Appearance: Isaac is very large in a muscular sort of way. He has short, dark brown hair and tanned skin, and his eyes are a dark golden-brown color. He's 6'2" which is actually rather tall for his age and he often finds himself looking down at people rather than meeting their gaze evenly. He always wears either a scowl or an emotionless expression on his face. Weapons: Isaac, having trained pretty much his whole life, can use a variety of weapons, from blades such as swords and katanas, to spears and maces. The only weapons he '''hasn't '''learned how to use are tridents and daggers, just because he's not from District 4 and he thinks daggers are useless since they're so damn tiny. He also doesn't use the slingshot because he thinks its the "weakling's" weapon, although you may find him shooting darts out of a blowgun. Backstory: Isaac was born in the more wealthier part of District 2 two years before his brother Brandon. His parents were extremely kind to him and always bragged about him to their friends, saying that he was the cutest, sweetest baby God had ever gifted the world with. And he was very sweet in fact, at first. He was the teachers' favorite student in school and he was very friendly among other people. Most people liked him and he ''thought ''he was living the most perfect life - until of course, he discovered the Hunger Games. When he watched a tribute stick a spear through another tribute's heart, he was going to be changed forever. He told his parents that he was fond of the idea of the Hunger Games and asked them if he could volunteer when he was a little older. His parents were reluctant but they agreed to let him train and volunteer when he was 18, because they loved him so much and always said that they wanted what was best for him. Isaac started to train nonstop at the District 2 training center. During school, all he thought about was training, and he sometimes daydreamed about entering the Hunger Games and slashing out tributes. He would grin at the thought of blood pouring out of their flesh and the sound of their cannons firing in the distance. As Isaac grew older he understood the Hunger Games more and more, and eventually it became the only thing he ever thought about. In his eyes, there was no time for friends or girlfriends, or even spending time with his little brother Brandon. The only thing in the world he cared about was his training, and each reaping, he wanted desperately to volunteer but he knew he would be at his strongest point when he turned 18 years old. Reaped or Volunteered: Volunteered Strengths: When you look at this large, muscular tribute, you'll know for sure that he excels in physical strength. He can easily snap another tribute's neck with a single flick of his wrist. Hand-to-hand combat is one of his greatest strengths, and he's known for being the guy in District 2 that snaps arms and legs without question if someone challenges or bullies him in the training center. He is merciless and feels no guilt whatsoever when he kills another tribute. He's fast and believe it or not, can dodge attacks pretty easily. Weaknesses: Typical Career problems. Isaac, being from a wealthy district, isn't used to going long periods without food or water, and he's never tried to hunt for himself. He can't climb to save his life, and he isn't the best at plant identifying. He's also a bit overconfident. Fears: Losing - death in the Hunger Games. Interview Angle: Isaac will be intimidating, proud, determined, and confident, and he will answer all of the interviewer's questions in a low, menacing growl that will be sure to frighten some of the people in the audience. Bloodbath Strategy: The moment that gong sounds Isaac will leap off his metal plates, grab a weapon, and start killing tributes, no questions asked. Games Strategy: Isaac will stay with the Careers, eventually killing them off when the time comes. He will spend pretty much all of his time in the arena hunting down tributes and killing them in the most ruthless, bloody way possible. He enjoys putting on shows for the Capitol however sometimes he'll just want to get it over with and he'll end a tribute's life with a simple knife or spear to the neck. Token: None. Isaac thinks a token will get in the way of him succeeding in the arena. Alliance: Careers Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Volunteer Category:EmpressOreo's Tributes